


A Good Talking To

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack/Daniel friendship. Season Eight. He'd always been very good at the kick ass leader thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Talking To

He'd always been very good at the kick ass leader thing but he didn't really enjoy chewing out the younger airmen. There was a lot of things he hadn't realised Hammond did, and while he wasn't naive to the disobedience of airmen and marines, and the odd scientist who got a little over excited, he hadn't really been ready to yell at anyone as _'the man'_

Let alone Daniel.

The words came out but he didn't really feel like he was saying them. It all felt a bit surreal.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" he yelled.

There was a pause between them, and he stared, mouth open. Daniel stared back too, just a surprised until Jack started to laugh. He followed after a moment and both men sat down instead of squaring off on their feet.

"You're really getting into this General thing," Daniel said.

"Yeah, got too, some people just don't listen," he said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Jack, I got carried away."

"Just because we're friends Daniel, doesn't mean you can get away with anymore than Hammond would allow."

"I get that, I do, I just-"

"You're pissed at not getting to go to Atlantis, I know."

"Yeah."

"No."

Daniel sat back in his chair.

"No?" he asked.

"No. Come and ask me tomorrow,."

"Will you let me go tomorrow."

"No, but it will get you out of my office. SG-2 are waiting for me."

"Right." He stood and smiled. "Thank you General."

"No problem Dr. Jackson," Jack replied with a laugh.


End file.
